Absolute Chaos
by AuroraKrhi
Summary: Scientists discover ancient ruins in the Arctic while trying to find a way to create Absolute Zero. The braille upon the walls speak of a Legendary Pokemon's power over Sea and Ice. They team up with Team Aqua to find the answer, but will reviving the bea


_Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, I never owned Pokemon, and I will never inherit Pokemon. If I did own Pokemon, this would be a movie._

* * *

"This'll never work! You guys are crazy!"

"So you think that a little intern like yourself is smarter than this team of highly trained professionals, huh? Why don't you tell us _your_ theory?"

"Okay then. I think ya'll should move to Pluto. Then you'll get your **_'Absolute Zero'_**!"

His voice echoed through the room. It wasn't long before all the scientists in the room were glaring at the new boy. The looks didn't affect him much, he was used to it considering he was the most obnoxious person to ever set foot on Earth. And probably the most unwelcome person in the laboratory as well.

"How about this, we send you to Pluto, and you send us a postcard after finding a way to not freeze to death?" grumbled the scientist that was stuck with the job of showing the young man around. His name was Sarken Epite. He was also the head of the research and experiments. He had a short temper, but was greedy to find new talent for the team, so he did his best to keep his temp on the down low.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Why is this lab underground in Malaysia again?"

"So people like you can ask stupid questions," Epite continued to mumble.

"No seriously, why isn't it somewhere cold?" Oh yes, the kid… his name is Ron Tulow. If you were to ask him for a description of himself he'd either say, 'I'm single, rich, sexy, and in need of a beauty like you,' or… 'None of your business, bub!' So, if you aren't a lady, don't bother talking to him, if you are a lady, run. Run as fast as you can.

"Listen, kid, you are the most irritating intern I've ever had, but we need more people, so shut up and pay attention."

"Yes'sir mister sergeant sci-fi dude, sir!" Ron replied in an exaggerated army tone.

"Indeed," Epite sighed. "The idea of making a mini-environment and making it go though global warming wasn't my idea."

"Yeah, it did seem above your level of intelligence."

A vein pounded upon the back of Sarken's head. Can you say, seismic error in the medulla? Or in English, 'Can you say, earthquake in the brain stem?'

"If you let out one more smart remark…" Epite started. He was soon interrupted by one the scientists.

"Excuse me, sir, but I have good news and bad news."

"Tell me the good news and don't even bother with the bad news."

"But the…"

"The global warming project didn't work, I know."

"You do?"

"Yes, it was slapped together in the most sloppy way possible and you thought it would actually work, eh?"

"Well… yeah… but---"

"Tell me the good news and then you're fired." Sarken wasn't in the mood for another idiot. The scientist rolled his eyes and gave Sarken a clipboard.

"One of the people in our dispatch unit in the Arctic Circle sent us this fax."

"Uh-huh…" Epite said, waiting for the man to continue.

"He says that they found a shrine to one of the mythical Pokemon of land and sea."

"And I care because…?"

"The Braille there says that the coldest of temperatures can be summoned by the ocean beast."

"Hm… So you're saying that we should base our research on some insane cave message by a blind race of Neanderthals?" Epite eyed the man strangely.

"Er… well… the Inuit were a very intelligent race of people, and the man that sent the message hasn't been wrong yet…"

"We got nuttin' to lose," Ron chimed in, smirking at Epite like he had some kind of evil idea. Don't worry; he doesn't have any bad ideas. He just likes to annoy people.

"We don't have money for research to be tossing around just so we can chase some fantasy!" Sarken yelled at Ron, causing him to cringe.

"Couldn't you at least take some to buy some breath mints?" Ron mumbled under his voice.

"What did you say?!"

"Oh, nothing," Ron continued to mumble.

"This isn't just some little game, Mister Tulow!"

"Yup."

"Just because your life was handed to you on a silver platter doesn't mean that ours were too!"

"Yup."

"If you think we should do this then why don't you provide the funding?!"

"Yup… Huh?!"

"Good. Now that that's settled, I'd like to see that money in my office tomorrow morning," Epite smiled and walked away. Ron fell into one of the lab chairs, dazed and slightly confused. It was the first time he was ever tricked so badly.

"Hey! Wait! You don't seriously expect me… to…"

Sarken turning around and glaring at him with his stabbing dark green eyes gave Ron his answer.


End file.
